celeste cove
by ameriboo
Summary: Fate introduced to him a siren with the heart of a whirlpool and eyes just as deep. Near the sideshow by the seashore, they met.—Gary & Misty; AU
**disclaimer: i don't own anything.**

 **notes: this alternate universe takes place in a 1930s Kanto where a carnival on a island is normal and cabaret shows are held. totally normal. pokemon are referred to "monsters" here so be aware.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fate introduced to him a siren with the heart of a whirlpool and eyes just as deep. Near the sideshow by the seashore, they met.**

" _Welcome to Celeste Cove! Ladies and gentleman! So many handsome men. Step right up, gather around! Behind these curtains of sapphire lies a lady show of lust, a show of fantasy! Your every whimsical desire brought to life! Smell the sea salt on her skin. Tonight will you dare to commit a sin? Well, come all, feast your eyes on our maiden's dance! Feel the mystery and romance! Enter at once! Only one night, under the moon's guidance. In this village of saints, we treasure the people with our gift that comes in feminine form. These sisters welcome you with ample bosoms, open arms! They grant wishes at a price, a long tail and eyes of haze, bring your coins for just one taste! Nothing is more picturesque! Please! Flowers among weeds! Hear the moans, shine under her lights, and watch the feathers and wine fly! Drift across the sea! Les sensationnelles Sirènes! Cast your spells, my girls!"_

 _. . ._

Night greeted the Kanto coast and brought hungry beasts with it. Men and women eager to dive into darkness, more than willing to explore what the dim had to offer. And Celeste Cove was the center of it all.

A controversial wonderland made popular by eccentric artists earning wages with nightly performances. It was an amusement pier founded lands away but now placed in the Seafoam Islands. Once a traveling carnival but now a settled fair home to the tragically beautiful, grotesque pocket creatures, lively music, and flying buckets of apple fritters dipped in golden sugar being sold for a few coins. After years of being nothing but a barren beach surrounded by rotting wood, the monsters of the shore, and lonely Seafoam natives, it was restored with the colors of coral and neon lights. It can only be reached by boat and only the young were invited, as most aged adults could not dare bear seeing so much outrageous personas touching one another intimately. Many acts that take place at the Celeste Cove were for not the faint of heart, as long as touching above the heart and below the bra took place throughout the grounds.

The cove relies on the curious members of society for an audience.

And Gary Oak, young scholar and grandson of renowned Professor Samuel Oak, came from a bloodline of curious individuals. After a long day at the university some of his colleagues pushed a crinkled flyer in his face advertising a "sensational set of sisters" that performed only at Celeste Cove, an underground fairground by the sea that accepted cash in exchange for quick, if momentarily, sensual gratification. As a prideful person from his moment of birth, Gary never settled on cheap tricks and expensive illusions for entertainment, he relied on decent books on archaeology, a good whiskey, traveling, and excitable women if he needed entertaining.

Many called him egotistical but he considers himself to just have low tolerance. Gary would coin himself a fool if he was ignorant of his arrogance. Humility was one of many goals as he grew closer and closer to obtaining a career but his pride was something he could not do without. He wears the Oak name proudly and intends to do great things with it. When it came to education he was no nonsense which led many of his classmates to tease him as if he would easily be affected by insecure men.

The group of privileged men egged him on till he finally gave in to joining their boyish night of booze and fun at the Celeste Cove. He bought a ticket.

Youthful spectators of the show arrived after sunset, by a rusted medium sized ferry boat, once off the dock laughter and costumed actors surrounded them in a frenzy. A group of young ladies dressed as sea fairies draped in seaweed and seashells smiling suggestively at each male as if they were hunting prey. Men both big and small covered in sand and grime, grinning madly in their torn sailor uniforms shouting towards the skies "Welcome to Celeste Cove! Welcome!" while leading the passengers who looked plain in comparison.

A thin mist hovered the patrons as giggling carnies took them by hand towards the illuminated fairgrounds. Arrangements of colorful lights and sparklers covered the entire coast. Small water-type monsters roamed around their feet. It was gaudy. Gary felt sympathy for any epileptics currently on shore.

He took notice of all the naive girls and boys, sticking out their tongues to the world and blowing kisses to the garish crew members, but the scholar decided to quietly judge as his "friends" poured malt liquor into their mouths straight from leather flasks. Gary smirked at the thought of their hangovers tomorrow morning.

"See all the skin," the blonde fellow from his biology lecture murmured. "Did I not say that it would be worth it in end, Oak? Look at the dimes, they sure do know how to attract a large crowd."

"Oak isn't even looking up," another complained. "He is too busy crossing his arms and putting on a sour face to enjoy the array of ass around him. Something on your mind, friend. Need to tell us that you have little interest in the fairer sex and are working up the courage to beckon a dirty sailor."

They laughed as they each took another swig, blowing kisses at anything with curves surrounding them.

"Don't worry about me," Gary retorted. "I'm enjoying being in the presence of two virginal pigs that apparently have never seen a partially naked body before. The weather is nice out, don't you think?" Both men quickly shut their mouths, eyeing Gary up-and-down knowing well that he was an alpha in the game of wit and they were nothing but simple betas. Insulted, both men walked away from Gary in a drunken fit.

He had long forgotten their names as they served little to no purpose other than measly men he shared classes and a few drinks with. They were not to be missed. He was never one to mind being alone anyway.

Walking under the decorated archway, Gary was somewhat in awe in what was before him. A number of bright concession stands lined-up one after one all catering to a specific niche: fairy floss, fresh doughnuts, caramel apples, ring toss, pin-the-tassels on the erotic dancer, and so much more. Prizes and games were evident as many of the crew members jumped around playing ukuleles and giving out fresh roses. Barely clothed figures wearing jangling jewelry and eccentric face paint trailed ribbons behind their backs as if they had silk tails. A rainbow of lust brought the crowd towards the main attraction—a sapphire tent fit for a king that held apparently the most sought after highlight in all of the region.

 _Les sensationnelles Sirènes._

Rumored to be captivating mermaids exiled from all seven seas, all three of them guilty of treason for stealing the hearts of thousands. Said to be uncannily, inhumanly beautiful—they were the true attraction of the Celeste Cover, every night selling their souls to hungry patrons. Swimming alongside large serpents. Often the sisters were coined as whores, that the cove was a cover for a brothel. Gary did not know what to believe for all he knew came from an advert.

He figured they were nothing but pretty-eyed bohemians. They will dance and sing just like any cabaret show and his night will end in his bed back home to his flat all in one piece, in the morning he will put in an order to have his suit cleaned after a night of being surrounded by smoke and cheap perfume.

A specific woman with silver eyelids and dark purple cheeks wrapped her violet pashmina around Gary's wrist entrapping him in her grip, if he were not a gentleman he would of broke away from the woman but instead he allowed her to settle him into his seat. Just his luck, he was sitting front row of the dimly lit tent, jazz music embracing him. Quickly he checked his back pocket to see if his wallet along with his grandfather's pocket watch was still in his possession after being felt up from the violet vixen. If only his grandfather knew where he was tonight, if his grandfather did know Gary was positive he'd ask to come along as he loved a performance no matter the subtext.

The chattering amongst the crowd crew louder and louder in anticipation for the siren sisters. Cigarettes were bought from cigarette girls and other girl were selling jade colored drinks. Gary eyed as one man immediately threw up from one chug. "Absinthe," he said to no one in particular. He declined the absinthe and accepted a cigarette instead.

People grew louder and louder, everybody around him in commotion. The energy shifted as something big was about to start, in a way, he was part of it as a bystander. After this his grandfather can never complain that he spent most of his time playing hero and researching. He puffed at his cigarette and sighed deeply, impatiently awaiting for the night to end.

The lights dimmed, and a soft hush fell across the tent. The soft piano music began to play as a bright stage light was fixated on center stage, a bald man wearing a carmine suit with a dark monocle stepped through the velveteen curtains towing a cane at hand. He grinned widely, spread his arms, and took a proud bow before the audience.

"Ladies and gentleman, you have sailed through coarse waters just to pay your visit to my beloved Celeste Cove! On behalf of my darling nymphs, we welcome you wholeheartedly! Without further blabber—the Celeste Cover is proud to present; Les sensationnelles Sirènes! Daisy, Violet, and Lily!"

The mysterious man escaped through the curtains and three young maidens took his place.

A blonde bombshell, draped in red corset, stole all the attention in the room by twirling daisy stems between her long fingers. Her eyes were as large as the sea and just as deep in color. A tiny beauty mark stood out along her milky complexion. To her left was her sister, covered in emerald, wavy hair a dark hue of violet, as if her scalp was kissed by the night. To the right was the last sister, pixie-like strawberry colored curls draping her face, wearing a daffodil corset and pearls.

Each waist was tightened, each wore nylon stockings hoisted by garters, each smile otherworldly; the pleasant gasps amongst the crowd proving to not be disappointed by the entrance.

"Come with us," the woman in red announced, hands on her synched hip as she stepped further towards the gawking audience, voice as dream-like as any man could imagine. "Through an adventure under the sea but don't fret, darlings. Your waterflowers will take good care of you.

. . .

The hour long adventure to "under the sea" with the Sensational Sirens was well spent. The vixens' highly evocative routine of dancing and singing deeply embraced their fans. People were practically gnawing at each other's bottom lips and holding on to one another's thighs for dear life. Gary came to understand that the powers of the sirens were not only limited to melodies and can-can but can deeply twist an individual's insides till they were warm with lust.

The region should pay respects for Celeste Cover for the future increase of birthrates. By the middle of the show Gary could estimate a large handful of both couples and strangers that will not go home alone tonight.

He experienced his sexual awakening years prior but he had to admit when the blonde, Daisy, teasingly squeezed his jaw he had to fight back reaching for her palm to peck it. If he was ten years younger he would have stolen a kiss and ran away with it but he was now a gentleman.

Beyond the impromptu marriage proposals and shouts throughout the audience, the flowers earned multiple cheers of delight. Their whimsical performance brought many to their knees.

All three sisters wore large grins, small beads of sweat dripping down their rouged faces. Bouquets of actual flowers, lovely mixes of daisies and lilies and violets, were thrown at the stage by fans and members of the cove.

"My loves," Daisy spoke lyrically. "We thank you for your presence tonight and hope that you have found yourselves satisfied with the adventure. Before we bid you _adieu_ I wish you all a safe journey home!"

With the final bow, they broke the spell they held on the crowd and eluded from the worshipping chants. The sisters were now back to their crystal cave and away from mortal eyes.

Once again the crimson man wielding his cane took center.

"As your host I am aware how much of a sore sight I am," he bellowed, swinging his can as if it were a baton. "But not many can compare to Les Sirènes in terms of glamour, did they not enchant you?"

The crowd roared with merriment, spilling drinks by the bottle.

"Very good," the leader smiled. "Go out and enjoy the moonlight, children! Break some rules, drink seawater, fall in love—indulge in ever desire. All is welcomed here." He laughed manically on stage, as the crowd dispersed outside to do as the eccentric man said: indulge.

. . .

Gary, alone and bored, played a small game of ring toss and bought a large lemonade. The night was still fresh as wild antics pursued all around him. Games were being played, toys were won. There were booths dedicated to "kissing and touching" a specific body part for a nickel. Couples dancing suggestively together as confetti, glitter, and splatters of paint coated them, courtesy of the carnies.

Everyone glowed with beauty under the lights. The cove not only sold fried pastries and stuffed toys, it sold an illusion. Everyone seemed more attractive than they actually were, each person felt desired and loved everyone around them in that moment. The day after, when the cove is nothing but a hazy memory, they will all go back to their mundane lives as clerks or secretaries feeling dull.

Gary new better to fall for a glittery mirage. He avoided the dancefloor, turned down a fortune teller, finished his frozen lemonade, and proceeded to walk towards the dock for the next ride out.

Standing a couple hundred feet away from the hub of hilarity, Gary stood alone on the beach with the moon as a sole companion. There was no one on duty, he realized that if there was one ride in there will only be one out.

He planted his ass on the sand and enjoyed the ocean. The lull of the waves drowning out the hoopla behind him, he watched as the water kissed the shore over and over.

Beside the Celeste Cove were blocked off entrances to multiple caves, his heart sped at the idea of spelunking through the twists and turns of the Seafoam Islands. As sensational as the sisters were, the mystery behind the foreign islands was what got pumping through his veins. Gary stood up from his place in the sand, hoping to pass the time by exploring little of what he could of the caverns. Before he took a step forward a hooded figure slid under the wooden planks that blocked off intruders.

"Looks like I've been beaten," Gary muttered. He noticed a pair of embroidered red silk slippers on her feet similar to the ones the dancers wore.

The stranger piqued Gary's interest the closer and closer he walked towards the feminine figure, who rummaged through her brown apothecary bag. She took no notice of a suited young man stepping towards her.

Any sane man would avoid confronting a possible mad woman but Gary could not deny something drawing himself to her. She had his attention.

"Shouldn't you be dancing on some poor man's heart, miss?" Gary asked, subconsciously tilting his head to get a clear view of her face; his heels slowly sinking into the sand.

The woman scoffed, the upper portion of her face hidden by a shadow. All that was visible was a shit eating grin.

"Pity," she replied, a hand placed on her curved hip. "I thought you were an incoherent drunkard looking for a place to piss but you are nothing but some noisy son a bitch. Did mommy never tell you not to pry into personal affairs?"

She had the mouth of a scurvy-ridden sailor.

"Mommy has been dead for years," he retorted. "I'm just a curious being. Have you never been curious before?" His tone growing cheeky.

She shook her head and walked past a smirking Gary, ignoring him.

Gary followed her trail, "Why were you in the cave?" From his line of vision all he could see was her short cape flowing behind her as she headed towards the empty dock. She seemed fixated on the boat.

"None of your business," she said defensively. "Why do you care?!"

"Like I said I'm-"

The hooded woman grunted, stopping to a dramatic halt. Gary took a wobbly step backwards, unaware of what she was capable of or her identity. A thief, an assassin, or maybe just a lonely ghost girl.

He hoped none of the above.

She twisted herself around, an irritated frown plastered on the bottom half of her face. With a strong grip she divested her covering and fully positioned herself as if Gary challenged her to a boxing match. Anger evident in her tensed shoulders. She griped her hands onto his collar, pulling him into to deepen the threat.

"Why don't you go back to Celeste Cove and buy a lap dance, cretin?" she demanded. "Leave me be and pretend you saw nothing—or I swear if you dare snitch on me you'll never forget this face after I'm through with you!"

Gary didn't dare breathe, and couldn't find it within his vast vocabulary to find the right reply, as the air in his lungs escaped his chest. The cavewoman left him still; all Gary could feel was goosebumps forming the longer she scowled.

His pupils dilated at the sight of her underneath the moonlight. A mess of ginger hair, tousled from the ocean breeze, framing her head in a golden halo. A heart-shaped face, scratched lightly on the high point of her cheeks, brought together with a scrunched nose dusted with tan freckles. Her complexion was the hue of a very light peach. She wore a loose-fitting tunic that gave little view of her shape but Gary could see firm legs standing tall. A pair of green eyes, big and flecked with blue, piercing Gary's core.

He felt breathless, excited and very small all at once. To call Gary smitten would be an overstatement but there was no denial that what he was experiencing was not too far from it. As a man of science, Gary sincerely doubted "love at first sight" was a real concept and firmly stands by that. But he could not deny the desire to figure out the strange girl.

The urge to be in her grasp for as long as possible was undeniable.

"I, uh…" Gary cleared his throat, looking at her scowl deepen. "I think it'll be awfully hard to forget a face like yours."

He watched closely as her glare softened into a perplexed pout, and quickly she pulled away as if his collar was burning her fingertips. There was disappointment by the amount of space between the two of them, itching to put a name to the face.

Gary swore her cheeks turned the faintest tint of dusky rose.

"Y-you are ridiculous," she spluttered. "Just leave."

"I've been trying to leave for the last hour," he admitted, taking a step closer. "Everyone is delusional at the cove. I'm Gary Oak."

She rolled her eyes. "I never asked for your name."

"God forbid I introduce myself to a stranger," Gary replied coyly. "Now you can tell me yours."

"I can kick you in the shin if you'd like," she smiled sweetly. "But I am in no hurry to tell some cretin my name just because he asks for it. There are a very slim number of requests I would do for noisy strangers."

Gary snorted, "You're the strange one, miss. Did you not just magically appear from behind a cavern? If anything, I should be the one fearing you."

The woman dropped her bag, "You are right about that, you should fear me. Not because I just said my final goodbyes to the caverns but because if you dare lay a hand on me I'll punch you to your grave."

He whistled, "That'll be one hell of a sight."

"If you enjoy Celeste Cove you would surely enjoy a punch from me."

"Why are you saying goodbye?" He asked, genuinely interested.

She sighed, placing herself into the sand to face the ocean. "I'm running away from the islands and wanted to see the caverns for the last time. I've lived here too long."

Gary looked around to see if the coast was still empty, all except for him, the girl, and the moon. He took his place next to her.

"The caverns seem amazing, I regret not exploring," he said.

She hummed. "They are amazing. The deeper you go the more there is to discover. Blaine taught me every nook and cranny."

"Blaine is-"

"Our curator. He runs Celeste Cove and hosts a good portion of the shows—wears so much red that he is practically a talking blood cell."

Gary took a mental note of everything he learned.

She is neither a thief nor an assassin and is instead a member of the cove. She knows the inner system of the caves. She has a quick tongue and firm grip. She wears ruby slippers and a midnight blue cape.

"He introduced the sirens tonight."

"So," she started, hands toying with a pearlescent shell, "you came to see the sirens? I figured."

"That judgmental look is not fair. Doesn't everyone come to the Celeste Cove to see the sisters? I mean, the lemonade is pretty refreshing but most red-blooded men do come for pretty gir-"

Her golden hair swayed as she turned curtly, her eyes angrily piercing into his. Gary could feel his chest tightened.

"Me of all people know why people come here," she interrupted."I don't need some spikey outsider telling me about how the world loves the sirens, they're my sisters! I know what lures weak people in more than anyone-they shake a naked shoulder, give a few smoldering pouts and then we pay the bills."

Gary added "a siren" to his mental checklist. He suddenly felt vulnerable, knowing she was related to sickening sweet women that could kick him in the jaw and make it seem like part of a dance routine. He felt somewhat like prey. He shouldn't have been surprised, he knew she was beautiful, to be related to the sirens made sense.

"You weren't on stage tonight."

"They are sirens and I am not. Not in the way they are."

"Surely you can sing and dance-"

"Sirens are vain creatures, they live for themselves."

Gary tried imagining himself competing for his grandfather's affection with three older brothers, fighting to stand out the most. How difficult it must be to try to stand out. He felt a sense of sympathy for the scarlet-haired girl.

She laughed, with hint of bitterness, "I'm also not performer. I clean up the flowers and vomit, I run stands, I'm practically the renaissance woman of the dirty place—even when a fight breaks loose they usually call me to break it up."

"I can picture you breaking bottles over someone's head."

Misty sighed, "I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

"No clue," he agreed. "But I have ears and you have a large mouth. Maybe we're made for one another."

She smacked him on the shoulder, "Everyone has ears and lips, silly."

"Not as attractive as our ears and lips I'm afraid," he replied coolly. "Either way that is one hell of a job description. I see people running away from home come to a place like this but here you are going the opposite direction."

"This isn't my home. I love Seafoam but this is not my home. I was raised in Cerulean and have been a traveler a large chunk of my life till we settled here." Her expression turned solemn.

Gary's eyes perked up, "Cerulean? I'm from Pallet."

"I've been before," she smiled slightly. "The people are kind."

"The people are traditional," he offered. "probably fainted at the sight of you and your sisters. Our pharmacies don't even sell rouge as most of the women are confused by the idea of painting a face. Let alone something as seductive like cabaret."

She shrugged, "Most people, even the traditional ones, like my sisters. They are called sensational, after all."

"And you aren't?"

"You ask a lot of questions. Why care?"

Gary did not have a proper answer. "Waiting for the boat to Celadon with company to pass the time helps me in many ways. Plus, like I said before, I'm curious."

"Those are just excuses," she said. "Besides, I am sensational. I don't consider myself the 'runt of the liter' like everyone claims and I have talents of my own that go beyond anything Celeste Cova offers. To decide what I want to do with my life is solely up to me."

"You're also modest," Gary chimed.

He mentally agreed that she was by no means a "runt." She was somewhat impish in comparison to her corseted sisters but the fire that she held within lit up the starry night above them. It was hard to ignore her and even if she wouldn't admit to it, Gary could tell by the attention she gave she found ignoring him difficult.

"Won't they miss you? Your sisters, I mean. You seem hard to miss."

"They won't notice I'm gone till morning," she replied knowingly. "Don't get it twisted-they love me wholeheartedly. Blaine and the others love me too. We're family. But I hate feeling limited; I wasn't born for it. They'll realize eventually, when the dream of performing in Castelia City fades along with their youth, that they weren't bred to stay in one place for too long. As bohemians we need to roam."

"I've stayed in Unova a year prior," Gary cued in, "Castelia is grand enough that I believe even beauties like your sisters could get lost."

"Are you some sort of rich boy, Oak? A handsome, educated man with his whole future ahead of him. You lot come to the cove and kiss all the nymphs then go back to your daily routine after you've had your fun."

He held back a smile the moment she complimented him. As demeaning as it might have been a jolt ran down his spine. It was hard to deny his status when he wore the Celadon University crest on his blazer alongside his "Class of 1938" pin.

"Miss-"

"It's Misty, actually."

"Misty," he said, smiling wide, "I assure you, I kissed no one tonight."

Misty leaned against one of her knees, legs covered in the sand. "Would you like a congratulations? How difficult."

Gary furrowed his eyebrows, "You don't believe me?"

She tilted her head back, laughing, "Of course not. Sad men come here for a reason, an escape, whether it's their careers or wives—stability isn't enough so they venture out to smother their face a random dancer's breast and call it a night."

"I am not a sad man."

"Then that makes you pretty bland."

He frowned, "Are you saying I'm boring because I'm not some cheating sap that didn't kiss a carnie girl tonight?"

Misty turned her head toward Gary, a spark of fascination hidden in her gaze. She leaned in closely, eyes fixed on solely him.

"I'm curious as to why you're not in there," she said softly, nodding towards the beaming lights behind them. "Why leave so soon? Why leave at all?"

He felt her fingers brush against his.

Gary hesitated, slightly on edge, reluctant to more any closer in fear of pulling her into him. She left him dazed and intrigued, Gary doubted her species. Misty denies being a siren but her allure caused Gary's senses to short circuit.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "I lost interest. My mind has been fixed on research projects and caverns and jazz music all night but being beside you I can't think of any of that right now. Never knew I could feel like this, honestly."

He smirked, "Is that the answer you were looking for?"

Gary watched as a sincere grin tugged upon Misty's lips.

"Not quite," she replied, "but I was wrong, you're a lot less bland then your blazer let's on."

He laughed, brushing an index finger lightly down her jawline, "We all can't sea witches that lives in caves and scares random men."

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes, lightly poking her finger at Gary's forehead, "no scared man would dare sit so close."

Gary reached for her hand, softly cupped it in his own and then held it to his chest. His head lowered, allowing for his bangs to touch her forehead. Her jade eyes were wide and her shoulders tensed, but she didn't pull away from him. Misty didn't fight it. She allowed herself to feel his heartbeat, to listen to him without question.

" _I've never been more frightened in my life."_

For a small moment, it felt as if they were wrapped together for a century. The world around them continued to be insignificant. In silence, they looked at each other in bewilderment, as if for the first time in their lives they could not comprehend what they were feeling. Gary understood most information thrown at him whether it came from his grandfather's lectures or a text book. By her demeanor, he could infer that Misty was barely challenged or trumped by anyone.

Gary felt that fate played them, bringing such guarded people together to soften into a pile of intertwined limbs and soft breathing. The sea could sweep up and pull them into its current and Gary still wouldn't let her go.

Misty fidgeted, gently drumming her fingers on his chest.

"I-I think," she whispered, "I'm beginning to understand what you mean by frightened."

"That's a relief to hear," Gary replied earnestly. "If you didn't feel the same as me I don't know how my ego could mend after this."

As she opened her mouth to speak the lights and music coming from Celeste Cove came to a halt. They watched as herd of people guided by a soul captain carrying a lantern walked towards them. Gary internally cursed the group for tarnishing their moment.

Misty shoot up from the ground and quickly slide on her hood in fear of being recognized by the captain. She reached for Gary's hand and pulled him to his feet, "Let's get on before the rest of the lot—we can get the farthest seats." She picked up her apothecary bag and brushed off the sand from her body.

Gary's insides whirled at the thought of them leaving together, by each other's side. His mind wandered to the thought of sharing morning coffee, the thought of roaming the market streets on a lazy afternoon.

He wanted to show her new things beyond a seaside shore. To show her what she had missed all these years.

He grinned, squeezing her palm in his, "I'll follow your lead."

They crossed the boardwalk and piled in as no one paid them no mind. Misty laid her head against Gary's chest, laying low.

With a blown kiss and a determined mind, Misty said her good-byes to her beloved sirens and the island they rule. Her heart faltered at the image of her sisters discovering her goodbye letter, clutching it in their hands as they wept. She clutched his shirt, a single tear running down her cheek.

He noticed, bringing her knuckles to his lips, "It'll be alright."

The final ropes were untied, releasing them. The ferry boat began to move, a portion of the passengers rocking back and forth trying to hold back their liquor as the other portion were knocked out. The scent of smoke and sweat on each one of them.

Gary clasped her knee, "Will you miss it?"

She nodded, smiling as the further and further away they drifted from shore the more electricity surged through her veins. A figurative chained unhinged itself from Misty's ankles.

She breathed deeply, taking in the salt in the air, lying in Gary's arms as the currents lulled them gently. Gary rested his cheek on her head, bringing her close. A yawn escaped Misty's mouth.

"Tired?"

"Unfortunately," she began, rubbing her eye, "some fool kept me talking all night, wouldn't stop pestering me."

He hummed against her head, "Sounds like a smart man."

"He's quite a looker, too."

"Misty," he said, "rest for now. When you wake up it'll be the start of a new beginning. Doesn't that sound exhausting?"

"Absolutely frightening."

They held on to each other, heading to Celadon City, sitting in silence until sleep claimed them peacefully.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **notes: i hope you enjoyed it! i like to think gary and misty are magnetic in a lot of ways and are so confused by it those prideful idiots. if you have anything questions or want to talk about this AU let me know! thank you for reading always and comments are always appreciated!**


End file.
